


Cold Warmth

by Clair de Lune (clair_de_lune)



Category: Damages
Genre: F/F, Femslash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-01-04
Updated: 2011-01-04
Packaged: 2017-10-14 10:05:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/148094
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/clair_de_lune/pseuds/Clair%20de%20Lune
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Patty Hewes has warm hands...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cold Warmth

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sterling_sky](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sterling_sky/gifts).



> **Prompt by sterling-sky:** Damages, Patty/Ellen, glory. (The 'glory' part of the prompt is here... kind of.)  
>  Thanks to allfaltering for the beta.

Patty Hewes has warm hands.

It never fails to surprise Ellen. It makes her shiver and fascinates her in the raw acceptation of the word – it hypnotizes her. Cold face, cold eyes, cold voice. You would have expected Patty to have cold hands too. But on the first inadvertent – or not so inadvertent – brush of skin against skin, Ellen had found out that Patty’s hand was rather soft and pleasantly warm.

Maybe it’s a façade, a make believe, a means to deceive the adversity.

Or maybe on the contrary, it’s a small and rare self-treason from her own body, a way for the passion to channel out and reach the surface. There is passion in Patty, deep underneath the surface. Most of the time it’s kept in check, all the more efficient and terrifying when it unleashes and blasts into a carefully elaborated plan to tear down the enemy. Or to undo them in whatever way she’s decided.

She has warm hands. They’re warm as they curl around the back of Ellen’s head and dip into her hair to pull her closer. They’re warm on Ellen’s shoulders and breasts, and they’re warm when they push her skirt up and part her knees.

Ellen leans back in the cushions of the sofa with a soft gasp. She doesn’t fight; she can’t fight nor does she wish to, transfixed by the image of the brisk hands creeping up her thighs. One way or another, she’ll have to pay for this later. Patty will use it either as a means of pressure or as a so-called bond between them.

Ellen has grown and learned since she started to work at Hewes & Associates. With all due precautions – and that’s its glory – a bond between them can work both ways.

* *


End file.
